


New Horizons

by extrasystem



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Crossing References, First Meetings, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, doom: eternal references, you may see where im going with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrasystem/pseuds/extrasystem
Summary: You and Peter bond over your shared interest in video games. More specifically, through a shared chatroom and your investment in animal-like villagers that bring you a worrying amount of happiness. [inspired by animal crossing/doom discord servers]
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 54





	New Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> if you can’t tell, i’m dying over here waiting for ac:nh to come out. yes, i made a fic about playing ac. yes, i think about it every second of my mundane life. BUT when i saw /this/ (https://dandelion-crossing.tumblr.com/post/190975301974/this-is-from-the-official-doom-discord-server), i could not help but write this even though i have so much stuff to do.

"Oh, my God," You yelp. "Oh, my God, _Betty."_  


The blonde spares you a sideways glance, flipping through her chemistry textbook. She’s leaning onto her left elbow and has her socked feet crossed on the double bed while you happily sit against the white headboard behind you.   


A gold ray of light stretches into the window and bathes your bedroom in a hazy shimmer, your desk fluttered with stray pieces of paper and a backpack thrown at the end of the bed haphazardly. The small apartment is empty save for you, Betty and the grey cat that walks along your windowsill; a series of soft purrs echo into space as a result of your cracked window, complimenting the muted radio.  


An exaggerated sigh floods the room. "What?"

Your eyes are bursting from your face as you whip your pastel green and blue console towards Betty. An animated character wobbles in the middle of the screen in front of a light, pattered yellow background. An array of hairstyles are shown on the right. 

"Look at this. _Look_ at the number of hairstyles there are," Your finger points at the screen. "I think I’m going to cry; I can’t stop shaking."  


On cue, your body is wracked in a sequence of shivers, releasing an excited shriek. A pale hand gently grabs at your forearm.

Betty laughs, teasing, "I can tell. Now, maybe take a breath so you can finally get past the character creation screen."  


A pout on your face responds and the coloured console is returned to your lap. The sound of textbook papers flicked back and forth are heard while your eager eyes return to the glassy screen. The assortment of hairstyles begins to overwhelm you once again.   


"I know, I just — I can’t _help_ it. I’ve waited for half a century, I think," You justify, scrolling through each style. 

Another breathy giggle exits the Midtown News anchor. "Uh-huh. And you call me overdramatic."  


"You literally work for the news," You eye. You’ve decided on the low ponytail and have moved on to the eye shape.  


_Oh, God. This is worse.  
_

The girl next to you snorts and counters, "True. That’s why I’m studying for the chemistry test we have on Monday, which is exclusive information apparently."

In retort, your fingers momentarily pause on the pad. A few seconds pass until you resume your previous actions and a wry hum leaves your throat. 

"Well, it’s a good thing we have the weekend for… _that_."

You feel Betty’s burning gaze on your profile and a knowing smirk on her face. "As if you’re gonna do anything but play _Animal Crossing_. I’m not sure I’ll even see you after I leave tonight."

Another beat passes while you select your eye shape and progress onto your character’s lower face. 

"I mean… You’re not wrong."

**///**   


Peter thumbs nervously at his controller, impatiently anticipating for the loading screen to pass. The city below is limited to muffled background noise and the soft moonlight that enters his living room is a friendly companion to his late-night escapades. As far as he knows, Queens is safe from ongoing crime after his quick rounds and the Avenger, at last, has time to play _Doom_. 

The thrilling beats of music exit the speakers on his television to indicate the beginning sequence. The brown-haired boy sits at the edge of the couch, his folded legs jittering at the animations in front of him. If it wasn’t for May’s sleeping form in the room next door, he’s positive a shout of elation would have alerted his unconscious neighbours. 

Time passes by in a hurry and Peter’s eyes burn from the bright screen ahead of him. The ray of light that shines through his phone reads _03:21_ , and he’s well aware that he should be asleep in his bed. However, the enticing fictional world on his television is engrossed in orange flames, a boss fight slowly becoming more apparent the farther he completes the campaign. 

"Just thirty more minutes," He mutters, sorting through his inventory. "Thirty more minutes."  


Expectedly, half an hour quickly turns into another hour until the droop in his eyes forces him to close the game and trudge his sluggish form to the bottom bunk of his unmade bed. Peter tucks the soft blanket under his chin and imagines a flurry of vibrant mountains alongside Slayer’s grand attempts to save humanity.   


The sole reason he convinces himself to sleep is the realization that he’ll be able to play again in the morning.

Though, the morning passes and afternoon receives him instead. Peter rushes to the bathroom and shovels the breakfast plate May left in the microwave, calling Ned in the meantime. The pair are frantically expressing their first impressions and talking vigorously in regards to their favourite scenes. It’s a relief to feel like an actual _teenager_ again when the only worry in your mind is finding the time to binge a new release with your friend.

Peter sets his phone against a pile of books and turns on his console, ready to boot up the game moreover. He sees Ned speak before he hears it, the choppy frames on his phone threatening to disconnect their call.  


"Dude, have you been on Discord lately?" His friend questions, turning on his game file.

The brown-haired boy tilts his head. "No, not really. Why, what’s going on?"

"Y’know Animal Crossing?" Ned smiles as Peter nods. "Well, it was released yesterday, too, and I guess before then, people made a discord for both games since they came out at the same time."

"What do those games have anything to do with each other?" The Avenger asks, scrunching his nose at the idea. 

His friend in the small frame of his phone merely shrugs. "'Dunno, just thought I’d bring it up because it was funny."

Peter chuckles quietly and slips on a worn hoodie, replying, "Are you connected yet? I want to try out co-op."

A black stripe with white letters, spelling _connecting_ appears in response.

**///**   


A faded, purple hardcover textbook sits untouched in your bag, a constant reminder of the incoming test that haunts you in the back of your mind. Following this, you have promptly continued to build your island to your liking and filled the museum with collectables in a timeframe that, _you_ _swear_ , is a record. In all honesty, there isn’t an ounce of guilt or regret in you.  


Anew, the patterned switch is displayed on your television screen and you have set your laptop on the coffee table in front of you. A daunting review page is exhibited on the limited monitor, behind a dark tab with an open chatroom. Over the last day, you discovered a Discord for players whose favourite games were released on the 20th, filled with a funny mix of players. And, although you’re usually hesitant to participate online, you’ve found a newfound appreciation for _Doom_ players, even if the game isn’t something you would play.

Particularly, a user with name _BenP_0810,_ or more commonly known as Peter Parker; you knew him as Midtown’s genius, yet never had the chance to speak to him in person. After a night of sleepy texts and oversharing, a series of awkward introductions were made when you accidentally revealed the high school you both attended. (Your alias included your full name, naively enough.) 

Though, as much as you wish you had, you and Peter didn’t run in the same circles and it was further difficult to interact with everyone when a couple of thousand people were enrolled in the same secondary school as you. It didn’t help you were a bystander of the ' _Penis Parker_ ' jokes, also.   


" _How far are you in your campaign? Almost done? Or are you still doing multi-player with Ned?"_ You typed anxiously, waiting for a fish to bite your rod in hopes of collecting a new species. 

A few seconds later, Peter responds.   


" _Almost. The game takes less than 24 hours to complete, so it’s not too bad. Have you studied for your chem test?"  
_

You snort amusedly; your attention is temporarily diverted to your laptop as you quickly type.   


" _Nope — just Animal Crossing. All yesterday and Friday."ˆ_

The ends of your lips tug upwards at the thought of Peter’s chuckle after reading your blunt response.  


" _Sounds fun."_

_"It is! Though, I imagine Doom is much more exciting."_

Uncharacteristically _,_ Peter doesn’t respond within the next minute. Your bottom lip is gnawed between your teeth and you revert your attention to fishing until you notice that you’ve already missed your opportunity. A low curse leaves your mouth. 

_"If you want, I can teach you someday?"_

Your bottom lip is a faint crimson and the beat of your heart thumps heavily in your chest. Suddenly, Monday seems less intimidating and has more to look forward to than your chemistry test that you’re going to flunk. The grin on your face expands to the apples of your cheeks.  


" _Yes. It’s a date."  
_

A beat passes.

" _Done."_

A hot, scarlet tingle crawls up your round cheeks and an incredulous chuckle pushes pass your swollen lips. Your hands cup the sides of your face as a gentle music track plays in the background. On-screen, a villager passes by your character, followed by indigo music notes. 

** /// **

A red tray slides in front of you, shoving your water bottle and causing it to fall if it wasn’t for someone’s quick reflexes. You, albeit reluctantly, tear your eyes from your compact, decorated home and to the rude interruption on your left. Your antagonist sends you a toothy smirk, a dark headband pushing back her blonde hair. 

"It’s always _so_ refreshing to see your best friend succeed academically," Betty quips, offering you the other half of her sandwich. Her mouth opens to continue teasing your apparent obsession when she acknowledges the person on your other side. "Peter?"  


Your head whips to the side to face the boy in blue with his own black switch in his right hand, the other holding your water bottle. You feel your eyes widen dramatically in an attempt to say a pitiful greeting, but another duo joins your table before you can say anything.   


"And, Ned? MJ?" Betty murmurs, crossing her legs once she sits on the cold bench. 

Peter replies first, beginning with your name. "— asked if I wanted to eat with you guys today. I thought Ned and MJ could join, if that’s okay?"

"Yea!" You intrude, blushing at your over-enthusiasm; your free hand pats the seat next to you. "Yea, of course."  


Again, Betty’s burning gaze and knowing grin sears into the left side of your cheek as she politely addresses Ned and MJ. You turn your back towards her and take a swig of her bottled orange juice. Peter slides in next to you and powers on his console.   


"Have you completed your museum yet?"  


A sudden jolt of exhilaration sends a spark through your body as you begin your animated discussion. The rest of the cafeteria for the period blends in a mixture of vibrant hues and the deliberate glimpses from the other three Midtown students are easily ignored when you both sink into facile tangents. Your console’s screen mimics Peters as you attempt to understand his instructions through the tutorial of _Doom_.  


From there on, you’re engrossed in the first-person shooter, even if you’re still attempting to grasp onto the complicated concepts. Sequences of endearing giggles and fascinated gasps escape the both of you, carefully looking over each other's shoulders. Without much thought, you find yourself leaning heavily into Peter’s side and paying more attention to the way he enunciates his words around a Queen’s accent. 

"Are you even paying attention to the game anymore?" The brown-haired boy remarks, grinning at your dazed gaze at the animated screen.   


You blink, uncrossing your eyes and smiling sheepishly. "Kind of?"  


A lovely laugh surrounds your ears and a pair of twinkling eyes glaze over your flushed frame. Peter leans back into you.

"D’you want to show me your island instead?" He offers.  


You stutter over your words and nod; the familiar home screen is unlocked and you hand him your switch, encouraging him to take a tour of your precious save file. As effortlessly as Peter had introduced you to his newfound interest, he’s enamoured by the pleasing colours and spirited animals that wash over his deep eyes. He points enthusiastically at Isabelle and laughs half-heartedly at the cheesy statements from the villagers.   


Your eyes shift from the screen on the table to Peter’s sharp profile, dotted in faded freckles and smooth skin. His mouth moves, flashing his pearly teeth and talking ardently despite lacking past knowledge of the game series. The boy continues absentmindedly and squints slightly at the lustrous yellow lights entering the rowdy cafeteria. 

The bell rings unexpectedly, causing both of you to jump from each other. Your other friends have already packed up, leaving the two of you with your hearts in your throats and sly grins. Your consoles are quickly turned off and shoved into your respective bags.   


For a moment, you pause to admire the former online stranger.   


"What?" Peter asks with a small tug of his lips.  


Your heart flutters under the sight of warm eyes and a boyish grin. Maybe your island filled with villagers, flowers and heart-shaped lakes weren’t the only good things to come from March 20th.

"Nothing," You answer, shaking your head contentedly. "I’m just glad I met you."


End file.
